No novia, no boda
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Porque es imposible celebrar una boda sin una novia. "¡¿Dónde está Asuna!" #KiriAsuWeek Atrasado nwnU


Estaba todo mal.

¡¿Dónde se encontraba Asuna?!

¡Tenía cientos de invitados esperando para verla relucir en su precioso vestido de bodas!

Llamó a su móvil unas diez veces, pero a todas las llamadas lo único que le contestó fue un alegre "Estás en el contestador de Asuna Yuuki, ¡Deja tu mensaje!"

Apretó el objeto entre sus manos con desesperación y enojo.

¡La mataría, definitivamente!

Al parecer su hija todavía no se había enterado de tooodo el dinero que había gastado en aquella ceremonia...

Ni toda la mala reputación que ellos ganarían si ella no aparecía en su propia boda.

¡Un desastre así, pasándole a una familia con tanto prestigio como eran los Yuuki!

Sintió las manos de su marido en sus hombros y una respiración en la nuca; las cuáles ella apartó con desprecio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kiouko?- La voz preocupada de su marido le devolvió un poco de cordura.

-¡Tu hija es lo que pasa, Shouzou!- Le gritó al hombre, haciendo que algunas personas a su alrededor se giraran con curiosidad por la que parecía ser una discursión de matrimonio. -¡No sabes cómo controlarla!-

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estás tan nerviosa? Y... ¿Dónde se encuentra Asuna?- Preguntó confundido.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!- Sacudió su cabeza en un acto de enojo, revolviendo por un momento el perfecto peinado.

-¿Madre?- Por un momento tuvo la utópica esperanza de que fuese su hija, pero al darse la vuelta y ver el masculino y adulto rostro que la observaba con lo que parecía ser curiosidad; tuvo ganas de pegarse a sí misma... ¡Mira que confundir a Kouichirou con Asuna!

Respiró hondo y miró a los dos hombres con resignación.

-Asuna no está.-

Shouzou abrió la boca, marcando una perfecta O con ella, mientras que Kouchirou no hizo nada.

-¿C-Cómo que no está?- El moreno preguntó asustado, ¡¿Dónde estaba su hija?!

-No está.- Pasó una mano por su cabello.- Simplemente no está.-

-¿La has buscado bien?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Le miró furiosa.- Se supone que debería estar en su cuarto con las criadas para acabar unos detalles, pero cuando fui a recogerla las Damas me contaron que había salido a "tomar un poco de aire". Fui al jardín y allí no se encontraba... He buscado en toda la casa, en el jardín y en la fiesta, ¡Y nada!-

-Eso es un problema... ¿Crees que ella-

El antiguo CEO de Recto Progress Inc. fue interrumpido por una cuarta voz.

-¿Perdonen?- Ni más ni menos, el prometido de la nombrada, Eugeo Tsukushi (Invención papuh v,:) se encontraba enfrente de ellos, sonriendo de una manera extraña, no parecía nervioso, ni mucho menos asustado aún suponiendo su boda de conveniencia.

Porque sí, tanto la familia Yuuki como la Tsukushi eran muy poderosas en Japón, era casi una obligación que al menos dos jóvenes estuviesen casados entre las las dos familias.

-Esperaba tener un momento para hablar con los que serán mis próximos suegros, si tienen un minuto, claro.- También era raro el hecho de que, siempre con educación y lo que parecía ser un hipócrita respeto, siempre sonreía.

-Ejem... Tsukushi-san, tenemos que darle una mala noticia...-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó aún con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esto... Asuna no va a poder venir... Ella... No está.- La voz de la mujer resonó segura, a pesar de que por dentro estuviese muriéndose de nervios y furia.

Un minuto pasó en silencio.

La sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Cómo ha dicho...?- Su tono ahora era escéptico y enfadado.

-Que Asuna no se encuentra en estos momentos, ¿Acaso la familia Tsukushi se caracteriza por tener hijos sordos?- Kouichirou interrumpió, defendiendo a su madre.

-¡¿Perdona?!- Muchas personas, incluso más que antes ya estaban pendientes de la reciente 'pelea'.

-¡Paren los dos!- La mujer se cansó de las ofensas y decidió hacer público la cancelación de la boda por la desaparición de Asuna, resignándose.

Pero, antes de llegar al escenario, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Corrió como pudo, agarrando la falda de su vestido para no pisarse la tela mientras algunos invitados, entre ellos familiares y aliados de ellos la miraban extrañados.

-¡Shouzou!¡Shouzou!¡El móvil de emergencias!-

Recordó entonces que años atrás le había regalado a su hija un teléfono para emergencias, éste llevaba GPS incorporado, y estaba segura de que la pelirroja siempre lo llevaba encima.

Su marido asintió y el matrimonio, junto con el 'novio' de Asuna y su hermano partieron al gran jardín para tener mejor cobertura.

Kiouko sacó del bolsillo de su propia chaquetilla el aparato, y marcó el número.

 _Un pitido._

 _Dos pitidos._

 _Tres pitidos._

Hasta que finalmente se escuchó cómo alguien lo cogía.

 **-¿Sí?-**

-¡¿Asuna?!-

 **-...-**

-...-

 **-Sí, soy yo.-**

La mujer suspiró aliviada.

-¡Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti...! Dinos dónde estás y te recogerem-

 **-No.-**

-¿Perdona?- Su madre levantó la ceja derecha en seña de no entender.

 **-No te lo diré, madre.-**

-¿Por qué?¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos hemos gastado en ésta ceremonia, y en que todo salga bien?!-

 **-Sí, lo sé.-**

-¡¿Y entonces por qué te empeñas en estropearlo?!-

 **-¡¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás no quiero casarme?!-**

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?¡De pequeña siempre soñabas con tener una boda de princesa, junto con tu príncipe azul y tus cuentos de hadas!-

 **-Sí, madre; pero te has equivocado.-**

-¿?-

 **-No has escogido a un príncipe azul, es más, no has hecho nada.-**

-¿Qué...?-

 **-Madre, nunca he dejado de querer esa boda de ensueño, pero tú eres la que se ha empeñado en estropearlo.-**

-¿A qué te refieres?-

 **-Mamá.-** Hacía mucho que no la llamaba así.- **Yo ya elegí a mi príncipe hace mucho tiempo, sólo que estás demasiado ciega por la codicia como para querer verlo.-** Una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella, hablándole con dulzura.

El rostro de la profesora se descompuso; y antes de poder contestar el dispositivo móvil estaba en las manos de Eugeo.

-Mira, he esperado demasiado tiempo para casarme con una estúpida niñata que quiere "hacer sus sueños realidad", ¿Bien? Y una princesita como tú no me va a quitar la riqueza que me pertenece sólo por un capricho de niña pequeña, ¿Entiendes? Tú eres de mi propiedad.-

No escuchó muy bien la respuesta, pero lo siguiente la dejó helada; contestó una voz que no era de su hija:

 **-No sé quién eres, ni lo quiero saber, sólo te quiero comentar esto: Asuna no es propiedad de nadie, ni mía, ni tuya, ni de sus padres, porque un jodido papel lo diga, ¿Me escuchaste? Ella tiene el derecho de llevar su vida, y nadie puede decirle qué hacer o decir. Así que, por favor, vete a la mierda.-**

Y colgó.

Kazuto Kirigaya, un antiguo pero joven mayordomo de la casa Yuuki, la cuál lo había despedido al notarse su romance con la joven Asuna; pensaba que todo ello había sido sólo una mala pasada, pero no, eso era real, se había fugado con él.

Y nada más.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Ahora la sonrisa, estaba en el rostro de Kouichirou.

-Que penita rubiales...- Rió burlón.- Se ha ido.-.

 _ **Siento haber puesto a Eugeo de malo, pero era el que mejor se veía en ésta situación (?**_

 _ **Bueno, ésto es mi primera, no sé si última uwu participación para la #KiriAsuWeek**_

 _ **¡Felicidades Tórtolos!**_

 _ **#Día4... O 3, no recuerdo nwnU**_

 _ **Situación: Matrimonio arreglado. (AU)**_

 _ **Espero les guste, Bai~**_


End file.
